S-Sha
S-Sha is a main character in the video game, Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is a member of Gold Third, along side B-Sha, C-Sha and K-Sha. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * S-Sha VS Elesis * S-Sha vs Sonic The Hedgehog (Abandoned) Possible Opponents * Ein Al (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Battles Royale * Gold Third Battle Royale With Gold Third * Noire's Generals (Lee-Fi, Ein Al, Lid and Generia G) * Team RWBY (Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang) History In S-Sha's past she was making a film but was nearly killed in the process but was saved when E-Sha merged their bodies together. S-Sha, along side her friends B-Sha, K-Sha and C-Sha, found a book about the end of Gamindustri and how to prevent it. The four of them travelled to all four of the gold towers called the Golden Summit where they gained extraordinary power. They named themselves Gold Third and C-Sha became their leader. They decided that the best way to test their power was to challenge the four CPUs and they won. This made it possible for Kurome (the one who gave Gold Third their power) to change the minds of everyone aside from the CPUs and Gold Third into believing that Gold Third ruled over Gamindustri and there were no such things as CPUs. Death Battle Info Weapons Sword. Skills and Abilities SP Skills * EXA Slash: S-Sha summons lightning to strike her sword and slashes the enemy with it. * S-Sha's Attack: S-Sha turns the arena into an old RPG and summons three Doogomen to help, they are defeated and S-Sha kicks the attack menu at the enemy and then cuts through the background behind them. * Binding: Cast Shadow Bind on an enemy, which prevents them from moving from where they are standing. * Chancer A: Cast Confusion on an enemy, which makes enemies attack their allies and themselves. Transformation * Gold Form: S-Sha gains a floating angel wing, a floating shield, a gold crown and her power sword turns gold. S-Sha gets a boost to all of her stats. EXE Skills * Omnislice Ver. S: S-Sha attacks the enemy with a sword combo before splitting her sword off into multiple parts that are floating around and jumping from sword to sword while slashing the enemy. If S-Sha is in Gold Form then instead of splitting her sword she will imbue it with magic and throw it at the enemy before summoning a meteor to fall on the enemy. Feats * Along side the other members of Gold Third, they beat the four CPUs. *Is able to fight both Vert and Nepgear. *With Gold Third and the CPU Candidates, they beat one of the Dark CPUs (which are Sky Scrapper sized). *Helped defeat the four CPUs while they were being mind controlled. Weaknesses * If she runs out of SP she can't use any of her SP skills. * Was beaten by Vert and Nepgear. * Was beaten by the CPU Candidates. *Has passionate feelings, yet they often cloud her better judgement. Gallery Goomen.jpg|S-Sha's companions, Gooman and Goolady. S-Shagoldform.jpg|S-Sha's Gold Form. Trivia S-Sha makes references to games made by Square Enix and the past of both companies. Some examples are: * S-Sha's personality is similar to Final Fantasy protagonists like Cloud or Squall. * E-Sha will only speak in 'Yes' or 'No's and will ask herself if she would like to do a command and then stat her answer (e.g. Would you like to proceed? >Yes No), like old RPG main characters. * When S-Sha's in control her eyes are red (Like the Square Soft logo) and when E-Sha is in control her eyes are green (like the Enix logo). * S-Sha and E-Sha merging bodies in the past to save themselves is based off of how Square Soft and Enix merged to make Square Enix. * S-Sha's design is based off of Lightning's design in Final Fantasy XIII 3: Lightning Returns. * When S-Sha levels up she will hum the Final Fantasy Victory Theme. * One of S-Sha's quotes in battle is "I will never be a memory" which is one of Sephiroth's quotes is Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. * S-Sha's EXA Slash is based off of Gigaslash from Dragon Quest. * S-Sha's Attack is based off the battle system from Dragon Quest. * When S-Sha's in her normal form, Omnislice Ver. S is a reference to Cloud's Omnislash Version 5 from Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children and when S-Sha's is in her Gold Form she will summon a meteor like Sephiroth. * S-Sha has a black gem on her belt that resembles the Black Materia in Final Fantasy VII. * The crown that S-Sha gains in her Gold Form is based off of the crown Sora gets for beating the Lingering Will in Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Final Mix. * The wing that S-Sha gains in her Gold Form is based off of Sephiroth's one wing. * The shield that S-Sha gains in her Gold Form is based off of one of Goofy's shields in Kingdom Hearts. * S-Sha's jacket is based off of Squall's jacket. * S-Sha's ear ring is similar to the Magicite in Final Fantasy VI. * The zipper on S-Sha's jacket it has a key, which is a reference to Kingdom Hearts. * The fact that S-Sha's closest companions are Doogoos is a reference to Dragon Quest and how you can obtain monsters to help you fight. * S-Sha taking over Leanbox is a reference to how after Square Enix merged they put a bigger emphasise on making games for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One (The thing Leanbox is based off of). * S-Sha's past of making a film and it nearly killing her but let her met E-Sha is based off of how Square Soft made the film Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within, which was a colossal financial loss (They lost $52 million) and then after they made their money back, the merged with Enix making Square Enix. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with multiple Personalities Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Compile Heart Characters Category:Female Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Home Console Characters Category:Hyperdimensional Neptunia Characters Category:Idea Factory Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Meteor Users